Awake and Alive
by SonicMX
Summary: Tails ends up in Equestria after Eggman tries to end his life. He believes he has to get back, but what if he falls for a certain purple mare while he's here? What if he begins hallucinating. What if... he never left home, but merely found it? Follow Tails and Twilight as they try to find a way for Tails to get home, doing so while falling for each other(TailsXTwilight) T for blood
1. Prologue

I have the worlds worst problem with starting stories. It's like, I have the inspiration and motivation too type it, then I lose it when it's there. Anyway, it will take five actual favorites for this to continue (That being logged in).

This is made because people seem to like TwilightXTails. Well, that's what people in my Chaos and Chaos reviews said. I think...

Anyway, the intro is sort of dark and serious, but will get better in the future.

* * *

Inspired by the song "Awake and Alive" from the Deluxe version of the album, "Alive" by Skillet

* * *

...

Where am I?... Am I dead?...

No, it can't be death... Because If I was dead, I wouldn't be feeling so much pain...

My brain hurts... My whole body hurts...

"...I don't know..."

Hmm? Voices...

"...Please... animal..."

Grr... I have to focus these voices. Forget the pain...

"...Twilight, there must be some-..."

Twilight? What an odd name...

"Fluttershy, stop worrying! I'll try to..."

Fluttershy...What's going on...

"Where... Am I?" I sputtered, trying to get an answer.

"HE TALKED! TWILIGHT, THE FOX TALKED!" Ow... My head.

"Calm down Shy... put him... table..."

Everything... is getting fuzzy...

* * *

"He's waking up." Twilight said, putting away the bloody rags. She pulled off the stained apron and opened the blinds to the window. The light poured into the room, and hit the closed eyes of the kitsune laying on the table.

"*groans*... Sonic, make the sun go away..." He said, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Twilight asked. The foxes ear twitched, listening to the unfamiliar voice.

"Sonic?" It asked, opening it's eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry, friend, but I'm not Sonic, whoever that is." Twilight said calm and soothingly. "May I please get your name?"

"... Not until you tell me what happened, where I am, and why I'm here." He said sternly. Twilight was taken aback by the force of his voice, but quickly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know what happened, only that you were severely injured and needed immediate medical attention. Your in my library, where I live and work. Your here because my friend, Fluttershy, found you passed out and injured. She didn't think our hospital would be able to help a creature like yourself, so she brought you to me."

"..."

"Um..." Twilight didn't know if he was angry or unconscious. She trotted over to him and looked at him. He laid there, not moving.

"A-are you O.K.?" She asked. The fox opened his eyes and both stared at each other. Twilight stood there, unable to move. It seemed like hours before the fox broke the silence.

"My name is Miles." The fox said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"My name. It's Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails." Tails said, getting up. "Can you please tell me where the mirror is?" Twilight pointed a hoof over to a mirror on the wall. Tails walked over to it and took a good look at himself. His fur and muzzle was covered in blood, there was bandages covering the top of his head and his waist.

"..." Tails suddenly fell to the floor, tearing up.

"H-Hey!" Twilight gasped, rushing over to Tails. "Are you O.K.?" She never got an answer, Tails was crying to hard to answer.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Twilight got Tails to stop crying. By the time she did, he had already cried a gallon of tears. Whatever had cause the fox to cry, it must have been harsh.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, Miles." Twiight told him in a calming voice. Tails looked at her, his eyes aching from the crying.

"Well..."

* * *

"Well if it isn't Sonic and Tails! How nice of you to drop by!" Eggman said, laughing.

"Yeah right! Your about to lose another battle, Eggman! Why not just give up and let us finally win the war?" Sonic said, smirking.

"Be carful, Sonic." Tails said, looking concerned. "There's something off about him... I think he's-"

"No sweat Tails, He's always had a couple of bolts loose. Let's do this!" Sonic said as he attacked Eggman. Just like always, it was a easy win. Sonic smashed the bot Eggman had created, and they were having a victory high-five.

"It's not over yet, Sonic! I'm not done!" Eggman yelled, sitting on his tail in front of the broken machine. He then pressed a button on his wrist.

"It looks over too me. Come on, Tails!" Sonic said, moving forward, away from Eggman. Tails followed.

'I don't know...' Tails thought. 'Something seems off abo-' Tails was suddenly pushed forward. Time seem to stop a he felt light headed. He looked down and saw a blood covered harpoon sticking out of his stomach. It retracted quickly, making him stumble back a bit. Tails felt sick and weak, almost throwing up. He looked up and saw Sonic's surprised expression. Then a giant shadow, in the form of a hand, shot forward and grabbed Tails. The last thing Tails heard before becoming completely consumed by the darkness, was Sonic screaming his name out.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII-I-I-I... I... I..."

* * *

Twilight looked at Tails, feeling completely surprised by this story.

"T-That would e-explain the hole in your stomach." Twilight managed too say. Tails looked down at the bandages around his waste. The only question he had now...

Was what happened after he became unconscious? He had to find out.

"Hey, listen. I don't know how I got here, but I need to get back home." Tails told her. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Well, we don't really know how to do that. We don't even know how you got here in the first place." Twilight said. Tails looked down in disappointment. "But I can always try and find a way."

"You would help someone you know nothing about?" Tails asked, shocked.

"Of course. I was hoping you would be a new friend, and hearing all this, I want to help." Tails smiled at this.

"Thanks Twilight." Tails said.

"No problem, Miles!" Twilight said, smiling as well.

"Please...

Call me Tails."

**AWAKE AND ALIVE**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the intro and all that. I have a lot of ideas for this story. At least five fav's or a couple of good reviews and I'll consider this a real story!

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


	2. Beginning Nightmare

"Luna." Celestia spoke, looking out at the land. The sun was setting and a brilliant shade of bronze covered Equestria.

"Yes, sister?" Luna asked.

"There's something new. Something evil. And it's about to consume this world. Where ever it is, it's strong. Luna, write a note to Twilight to gather her friends and come to the castle." Luna nodded and took off to start the letter. Celestia looked over Ponyville and looked down.

"We might not survive this..."

* * *

**AWAKE AND ALIVE, EPISODE ONE: BEGGINING NIGHTMARE**

* * *

A few hours after Tails appeared.

* * *

(Note: Tails is 13 for this.) (Note: I started loosing interest at the end of this.)(I have a poll with different story ideas that I would like you guys to look at. Choose two you would like to see and maybe It will happen!)

* * *

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, There is a new threat that seems to be more powerful than what me or Celestia has ever seen. You are to come to Canterlot with your friends to get further instruction. Sincerely, Princess Luna." Twilight read to Tails.

"You're a princess?" Tails asked.

"Well yes. It happened a few day's ago." Twilight told him. "It's really weird, but most alicorns you see are royalty." Tails nodded and bowed.

"Well, sorry for intruding on your day, princess" Tails said. Twilight blushed, but laughed.

"It's O.K., Tails. Anyway, let's go get my friends." She said as the two left to get Twilight's friends.

* * *

Tails was amazed. He has never seen a world with ponies who could talk, fly, and use magic. Heck, he thought magic was just polymorphic atoms condensed and charged to implode, disassembled, and reassembled in another place, giving the illusion of morphing and teleporting.*1 But to actually use magic... ACTUAL magic.. It was something his brain couldn't comprehend.

"Ow!" Tails grunted, holding his bandage covered stomach. The hole in his stomach was hurting badly. It was crazy that he was alive. Wait... magic... of course.

"Are you O.K.?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, just some pain in my stomach. I'll be fine."

"O.K... Anyway, were at our first stop." Twilight said as they entered a bakery.

"HY TWILIGHT!" A loud voice screamed. Tails covered his ears as a pink mare shot forward. She jumped up and tackled Tails.

"WHO ARE YOU, ARE YOU A FOX, WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO TAILS, ARE YOU A KETCHUP BOTTLE, DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN, *gasp* ARE YOU AN ALIEN?!" Tails groaned as he the mare jumped off of him.

"I-I'm Tails..." He said, dazed. "I'm a two tailed fox from another world."

"Oh. Alright then." She said calmly.

'She has a bigger mouth than Amy...' Tails thought, standing up.

"Pinkie Pie, we need you to go to Canterlot for a meeting with the princesses. I'm going to get the rest of our friends." Twilight said.

"O.K.! BYE!" She yelled and disappeared.

"She should be at Canterlot now." Twilight said. Tails looked in disbelief.

'Note to self. The pink one defies logic. STAY AWAY FROM HER.' Tails thought. Twilight left, Tails following, and the two left.

"Now we go get Rarity." She said. On the way there, Twilight told Tails all about Equestria. Tails was amazed by the physics of this world. Whether needs to be controlled manually, Monsters and Gods are common, and Everyone was born with a specific talent.

"So what's your special talent?" Tails asked.

"Oh, um... Well, magic!" Twilight said. Tails smiled and looked forward. Then he stopped. Time, space, and sound seemed to stop a Tails looked at the broken machine a few feet away. He walked forward to get a closer look. It was that machine.

"Metal Sonic? Is that you?" Tails asked. A few strange noises spouted from the robot.

"Tails?" Twilight asked. Tails looked over to see a very worried mare. Tails turned back to the robot, only too se it gone and replaced with a big rock pile.

"Twilight, did you see that?!" Tails asked.

"No. What did you see?" Tails looked down for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Nothing. What happened?"

"Well, you started walking towards that pile of rocks. You started talking about dreaming and then you asked me if I saw something." Tails scratched his chin.

"Twilight, I need you too find someone to help test my brain activity and the DNA sequences of my body. I also want a multi-blood cell scan." Tails waited for a confused expression, but instead, got a shocked one.

"How do you know about those tests?! Only the greatest minds and doctors know about the DNA tests... and I, for one, know a lot about them." Tails looked confused. "But maybe you also need a RNA scan too, just to make sure."

"Wow, your really smart." Was all Tails could say.

"A-anyway, were here." she said as she walked into a shop.

"Oh, hello Twilight! It's a pleasure to see you and..." The mare Tails assumed as Rarity said. She stopped and looked at Tails. "Um... What is that thing?"

"Thing? I'm a fox and, more importantly, a boy! So you should ask 'Who is he?" Not what is that thing." Tails explained, not wanting to be called a thing.

"O-Oh I'm terribly sorry..."

"Tails."

"Sorry, Tails." Rarity said. Twilight trotted forward and stood in front of Rarity.

"We need you to go to Canterlot for a meeting with the princesses." Twilight told her. "Another threat has emerged and we need all the elements there."

"Oh certainly. Let me just get my things and I'll be there soon." Rarity trotted upstairs. "Spike! I have to pack for a trip. You can stop cleaning the room. Twilight is downstairs. You can go with her." A little dragon that Tails presumed as Spike came down.

"Hy Twilight! How's... Things... Who is that?" Spike asked.

"I'm Tails!" Tails told him.

"Cool name. You look like a mutant fox! Do you have any super powers?" Spike asked, getting closer.

"Well, I'm a super genius and I can fly. That's pretty much it." Spike looked down in anger.

"I already have flying friends and Twilight is the genius. I need someone with something cooler than that!" Spike hopped onto Twilights back and folded his arms. They exited the Boutique and walked back over the bridge.

"You're a super genius?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I can build, repair, and solve almost anything. I built a lot of things to help me and Sonic on our adventures. I even built an alien communicator." Tails told her.

"You met aliens?!"

"Yeah. They were good friends. They also had powerful energy called Hyper-go-on." Tails told her.

"Wow... you must tell me more! But we don't have much time." Twilight said. "Spike, can you go get Fluttershy?" Spike nodded.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The princesses need us. We need to be quick. Please hurry Spike." Spike dud as told and left. "Were gonna have to teleport to get to my other friend."

"Teleport? Do you think you have enough power to do that?" Tails asked. Twilight charged her horn and teleported them immediately to a farm. She smirked as Tails looked in disbelief.

"You must be very powerful!" Tails said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Twilight said.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" A blue mare asked, flying down. "And what's with the mutant science project?"

"Oh for the love of, I'M A FOX! A fox from another universe." Tails said angrily.

"Oh sooorrrrry! Anyway, what's going on?"

"Rainbow Dash! Be nicer to new folk!" An orange mare said. "Howdy strange. Mah names Applejack!" She said, raising a hoof. Tails grabbed and shook it.

"My names Tails." He said.

"Great, introduction is over, now tell us what's going on!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently. Twilight looked at her, a bit annoyed.

"The princesses have called us to the castle. A new evil is coming and she wants us so we can stop it."

"Finally, an adventure!" She said and shot off at great speeds. Applejack groaned and ran after her.

"She reminds me a lot of Sonic. All we need now is carelessness and she may as well be his sister." Tails said.

"You haven't seen her fly. She may be a good flyer, but nothing is safe from her crash course." Twilight said. Tails laughed and shook his head. He stopped and looked at Twilight.

"Is that everyone?" He asked.

"Yep! Now we just need to go to the castle. Here, I'll teleport us."

"But wouldn't that be a lot of mag-

* * *

-ic used up?" Tails looked around and saw a giant door and a panting Twilight.

"Twilight, are you O.K.?" Tails asked.

"Yeah... Just a bit tired." Twilight said. "Listen... W-why don't you go to the library and read for a while until the rest get here. I'm going to look for Rainbow Dash and Rarity." Tails smiled wide as he flew off to read some books. Twilight trotted off to look for her friends.

* * *

A few hours later.

* * *

Everypony was beside Twilight and Tails as they walked towards the big doors leading to the throne room. Once opened, they were greeted with a big blast of magic! Everypony was knocked back and Tails was pulled forward. He looked up and saw A surprised mare that seemed to be royalty. He turned to a darker mare with... black eyes...

"You will suffer..." She mumbled.

"LUNA!" The other mare said in surprise.

"You will not live." She said in a monotone voice as a magic made spear and pointed it towards Tails chest.

* * *

I kinda rushed, sorry! Also, I realized this is (possibly) The only TailsXTwilight story made. I'm surprised! Anyway, thanks for reading, this may be my last quick update due to school. Follow and fav if you enjoy and...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	3. Dark Mist

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Tails screamed as Luna got ready to shove the magical spear through him. Fluttershy looked in horror as the spear shot forward. But before it could impale the fox, a magical blast hit Luna in the face, causing her to drop Tails and make the spear vanish. Scared out of his mind, Tails took off out the door and into the sky's. Luna looked up, her eyes turning white and her iris and pupils returning.

"Who shot me?" She asked weakly. Everypony looked at Twilight. Her face was showing fear, anger, sorrow, and shock.

* * *

**AWAKE AND ALIVE, EPISODE 2: DARK MIST**

* * *

"I-I... I'm so sorry, Luna. I don't know what ca-" Luna stopped her.

"It's alright Twilight Sparkle. Wat you did saved that poor creatures life." Luna said.

"It happened again, sister." Celestia told her. "It's getting worse." Twilight trotted up to them, still shocked at what she did.

"Please forgive me Luna. I had no right to attack you." She said, shaking. Luna smiled softly.

"All is well Twilight. It wasn't me you attacked." Twilight looked up, confused. "Um... It would be better if we explained what's happening."

"Yes. But Twilight..." Celestia started.

"W-what?" She asked.

"The animal in here. Who was he?"

"His name is Tails. He's a fox from another universe. I brought him along, thinking that maybe you could send him home... But then... *gasp*!" Twilight turned around and looked at the open door. "He ran away!" She turned back towards Celestia. "I have to get him. He must be terrified!" Twilight said in fear.

"The poor thing..." Fluttershy mumbled. Celestia smiled at her.

"Well, go get your new friend. The rest of your friends can stay so we can discuss this new threat." Twilight nodded and dashed towards the door, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Easy partner! You can't search Canterlot alone. Princess, would you mind if me and Fluttershy here helped Twilight find her fox friend?"

"Not at all" Celestia said. The three ponies left, ready to find Tails, while Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity stayed.

"So what is this new baddie that we need to pound?" Rainbow asked, flying up and punching the air.

"It is not a threat you can physically beat, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said.

"What kind of threat can we not touch?" Rarity asked. "Certainly it's not a natural disaster or some sickness. I'm not going anywhere near a filthy place infested with bugs and such!"

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Pinkie screamed. "We will have to get a vacuum!" Celestia giggled, but she frowned and looked down.

"It's not going to be easy." She said.

* * *

Celestia, Luna, and the other Ponies sat down around a table shaped with the sun and moon painted on it. She then used her horn to magically make it go up, revealing an earth pony underneath, trapped in a tube. His fur was pale grey and his eyes were black. There was a strange black mist around him. His cutie mark, which showed a soccer ball, was slowly glowing and dimming out every few seconds.

"KKK OH SSSS!" He yelled. "D NIM NI KKK UTS!" Dash looked in horror at the deranged pony. Rarity put her hoof to her mouth in Pinkie lost her smile when she saw the poor stallion. He banged his hooves on the glass, making it vibrate with each punch.

"What... Happened to him?" Rainbow managed to asked.

"We are not sure. But from what we know, he has been infected by some kind of virus." Celestia told them.

"I WILL END HIM!" The Stallion screamed, banging harder on the glass.

"As you saw with Luna, he has become a mindless murderer." Celestia said. "Even worse, the effects are mostly permanent. Luna has enough strength to break out of it, but when you first turn, there is no cure." Rarity finally manage to speak.

"How did he become... 'infected'?" She asked.

"PU EK AW T SUM!" The stallion screamed in rage.

"The black mist you see swarming around him... It's some kind of expanding virus. From what we've tried to do to destroy it, only slowed it down."

"So what do we do? If we can't stop it, then we have to get rid of it." Dash said. "Teleport it somewhere! If this is anything like those zombie stories, we have to get ready!"

"No Rainbow, this is nothing like zombies. They don't require pony flesh and they can be smart. But what they do want, I don't know. Whatever or whoever it is, it seems to be a stallion or colt. We must figure out who this pony is and find out why he is connected!" Celestia told them all.

* * *

"Ne's nowhere! Did he leave Canterlot?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy floated down beside her.

"He's not in the sky's." She said. "Maybe he flew back to Ponyville?" Twilight shook her head.

"I teleported him here. He doesn't know how to get to Ponyville. But if he did... I don't know." Just then, a grey mare crashed into Twilight, causing them both to fall over. Twilight used her magic to pull the mare off of her. Getting up, she found out that the mare was Derpy.

"Derpy? Where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

"And why y'all in Canterlot?" Applejack asked.

"Oh! Uh... I was told to tell you that I'm alright and in Ponyville." She said.

"... Uh... But your... here..." Shy said, a little confused.

"Oh! Silly me! It was from some thing called Tails." She said. Twilight's eyes widened and she ran up to Derpy's face.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Derpy's P.O.V.

* * *

Lalala. Lelele. I'm a silly grey pony. Watch me fly, way up high, up into the great big sky. It's so neat, what a treat, flying up so many fea-OOF! I hit something again, making me and whatever I hit fall to the ground. I landed in a bush, which was really soft and stuff. But the thing I hit fell to the ground. It sounded like it hurt! I started moving a bunch and managed to fall out of the bush. When I looked up, I saw a weird-looking animal. It looked like a fox and it moved two hooves!

"Are you O.K. Mr. Fox thing?" I asked it. It sat up and looked at me. It looked real cute with its blue eyes.

"Yes... What happened... Where am I?" It asked.

"Your going towards Ponyville. I was just flying around when we crashed into each other." I told him. He got this scared look. Then a shocked look. Then a crying like look.

"Oh no... I ran away without helping Twilight get away from that evil pony!" Twilight? Oh! Oh! I know Twilight!

"I know Twilight! I could send her a message from you! She's not easily beaten by the bad people!" I told him. He smiled.

"Yeah... can you tell her that me, Tails, is O.K. and in Ponyville?"

"Of course! I'm a mail-mare after all!" I told him. "So what's your name?" He looked at me weirdly, then said Tails. I better get this to Twilight! I flew off while he walked into Ponyville.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Thank you Derpy!" Twilight said. She then teleported away, leaving Applejack and Fluttershy behind.

"Did she forget us?!" Applejack said in disbelief.

"Why is she so worried? She only just met him." Shy said. Just then, Dash bolted towards them and stopped. A.J. and Shy looked at her and immediately became worried when they saw Dash's face. Derpy looked at Rainbow, confused.

"What's wrong, Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

"The fate of Equestria is not good. We might not make it!" She told them.

* * *

Tails walked around, getting glances from ponies all around him.

'I hate it when I get these stares. I had enough if them when people saw my two Tails.' He thought. Suddenly, three fillies appeared from nowhere and started talking.

"Hy! Your one strange creature! What's your name?" The white one asked.

"Uh... Tails..." He said.

"HE CAN TALK! I KNEW IT!" The orange one squealed. "I'm Scootaloo, that one is Applebloom." She said, pointing to the yellow filly to her right. "And this is Sweetie Belle." She said, pointing to the white filly to her left.

"Um... Hy." Tails said. Scootaloo grabbed Tails arm and started dragging him off.

"WE MUST FIND OUT ABOUT YOU! We haven't seen a talking, two tailed fox that moves on two feet before. We could get rewarded for our discovery!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DISCOVERY SQUAD!" They shouted.

'Oh dear God...' Tails though as he was being dragged off.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I tried working on it and I thought this was pretty decent. Decent enough to publish, so here it is!

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	4. Hallucination's, Contemplation's, and M-

(Small note: Ashley, I changed it so the instead of being well hidden, I just threw it out at the readers face... just so ya know.)

Tails jumped out of the small tree house and made a mad dash towards the town.

"Hey! Our discovery is getting away!" He heard Sweetie yell out.

"Hurry, before some else takes him and gets our reward!" Scootaloo added. Tails started to spin his Tails and flew into a nearby tree. He peeked through the leaves and saw the fillies run past him and into town. Tails wiped his forehead.

"That was a close one." Tails said to himself.

"Did that tree just talk?" A voice said. Tails' eyes shot open and he held his breath.

* * *

**AWAKE AND ALIVE, EPISODE 3: HALLUCINATION'S, CONTEMPLATION'S, AND MUSTACHEATION'S**

* * *

Tails felt a force move him and the tree. It started to shake violently as he was forced down to the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see a mint-green unicorn. She was accompanied by a beige-colored pony. Tails gulped and slowly got up.

'Act natural, act natural, act natural!' Tails thought. He slowly backed up onto the tree, keeping his eyes on them. He moved to the side of it and began to climb up slowly. He continued this all the wait to the top, all while facing them and keeping his eyes on them. Finally, he got up into it and sat on a branch.

'THAT WASN'T NATURAL!' He yelled in his head. He then felt that same force pull on him, forcing him down again. This time, though, he was kept in the air. He looked up and saw the two ponies look at him hard.

"What are you?" The mint one asked.

"Um... I'm Tails..." Tails responded quietly. She then looked down and she saw his hands. She stared for a while, then back at Tails, then back to his hands, then back to Tails.

"Hmm... My name is Lyra, strange creature." Lyra said, smiling. "And this is my best friend, Bon-Bon." Bon-Bon waved to him. Lyra used her magic to put Tails on the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Lyra." Tails said, dusting himself off. "And you to Bon-Bon."

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Lyra grabbed Bon-Bon's hoof and ran off, saying many random things. The one that Tails could actually hear correctly was 'Has hands, but he's not human!'. Tails scratched the back of his head and started walking towards Ponyville.

* * *

Tails had no idea how to navigate through Ponyville. It was still new to him. He looked around and tried to find something that he might of scene before.

He certainly did find something he remembered. He gasped as he saw the figure walk up to him and turn to him. It gave him a thumbs up.

"Sonic?" Tails whispered. He was about to call out for him, but a wagon passed, blocking him from view. When it moved, he was gone.

"Huh?" Tails didn't understand this at all.

'Was he a hallucination like Metal?' Tails thought to himself.

"Hey, what kind of freak are you?' A brown pony asked, trotting up from behind Tails. "You look like a fox, but your standing on two feet and have two Tails, not to mention hands." Tails frowned. "And there not like dragon hands or something, they got more fingers." Tails growled, causing the pony to step back.

"I am not a freak." He said coldly.

"Oh, sorry mate." The pony said. He turned and left.

'Aaaaaaaaaand now I'm angry.' Tails thought, moving forward.

* * *

'How many hallucinations am I gonna have?' Tails thought as he saw a golden ring float in front of him. He poked it with a dull, comical look as it vanished. He turned and walked back towards the clock tower and noticed something else. He growled as he watched a strange blue portal shoot out a green hedgehog. He screamed as Tails watched it fly towards him. Tails just huffed and spread his arms apart, waiting to get hit with nothing.

It was anything but nothing. The hedgehog crashed into Tails. He got up quickly.

"MAX!" He yelled out, looking left and right. Tails managed to look up and see who this was. It was a green hedgehog covered in blood. He quickly ran off, calling out that name. He didn't seem to notice Tails at all, even though he crashed into him.

'It all goes downhill when your hallucinations actually hit you.' Tails thought.

"Tails?" A voice asked. Tails prepared for another one of his minds tricks, getting up and turning towards the voice.

"Spike?" Tails said, surprised to see the baby dragon. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home. Remember, Twilight's library." Tails looked over and saw the library.

"Well, finally found it." Tails muttered to himself. "Do you mind if I come in?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah. It would be nice to chat with somepony... er, somefox other than a girl." Tails grinned as they entered the library.

* * *

"Hey Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said, trying to get her attention. She was to caught up in her own thoughts that she barely heard Dash.

"Yo... Twilight..."

'Princess Celestia said a threat had just been discovered... a few hours before Fluttershy found Tails and brought him to me.' Twilight thought. 'It may not be coincidence that they both were discovered on the same day.' Twilight felt a hoof poke her face.

"Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight Twi-"

"WHAT IS IT, RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight yelled at her friend.

"Oh, well. Never mind then grumpy." Dash said as she trotted away, holding in a laugh. Twilight was not amused.

"We've been searching for a good two hours or so, he might not be in Ponyville." Applejack told Twilight.

"Did you say... Tails?" Bon-Bon said, trotting over to the group.

"Yes. Why? Ya know somethin'?"

"As a matter of fact, Lyra and I encountered a weird creature that called himself Tails. He was hiding in a tree somewhere near Sweet Apple Acres. After a bit of a chat, he went off into Ponyville."

"Well, where is the fox?" Rainbow asked.

"Somewhere in Ponyville."

"Well girls, were going to have to search all of ponyville. Let's go get spike, maybe he can help us find him." Dash nodded.

* * *

Twilight opened the door to library and was surprised to see Spike and Tails...

With... Mustaches?

"Ello old chaps!" Tails chimed in an english voice. "Your late for your cup of tea. Don't you agree, sir Spike?"

"Yes, I believe I do agree, Reginald." Spike said, nodding. "Very late indeed." Twilight was still shocked, Applejack was laughing, and Dash was smirking.

"Are those the mustache's I gave you on your birthday, Spike?" Dash asked him.

"Why, yes they are, Lady Rainbow." Spike said.

"Tails, how did you get here?"

"It's a very short tale, Miss Sparkle. But might I add." Tails stopped his english voice. "It's nice to see none of you weren't hurt. What happened?"

"We calmed Luna down. Then we were hit with some larger news." Twilight told him.

"What?"

* * *

Tails, mustache off, looked down. His expression was unreadable.

"An incurable disease that turns ponies into murderous maniacs... Death must want to teach me what happens when I cheat him." Tails joked, but didn't smile.

"Do you know anything about this?" Twilight asked him.

"No, I don't even know a disease that can do this." Tails said. "Whatever it is, we must find a way to stop it." Dash and Applejack nodded. "Has the princesses thought of anything?"

"Not yet." Twilight said.

"So... have you thought of anything?"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. Your smart, and a princess to boot. You must have an idea or two on how to do this." Tails told her. She looked down for a second, then looked back at him.

"There's too many variables to too many ideas. It would take a while for me to get a clear, workable idea in time." Tails smiled at her.

"I can help. I've built planes, spaceships, and hacked into multiple devices and computers. I'm Sure I can help!" Tails told her.

"Then let's get started." She said, using her magic to pull out a pencil and paper.

* * *

Sorry that this was short and mostly in dialogue. I have little inspiration and such. Anyway, I could have done better than this, but I wanted to update this story soon. Even worse, the Episode title was to big! DX. Had no idea what to do! So a just slashed it in the chapter jump. Sorry.

Fav and Follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	5. Mysteries of the Heart and Mind

Twilight's ideas were good, but resources were scarce. A particular idea, though, made it to where they could keep the disease out and search for resources. So all the unicorns created a magical dome, covering Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. As many earth ponies and unicorns go to work, everypony tries to live a normal life.

As for the rest of the towns surrounding Ponyville, they found their own method of surviving. Three days have passed since their barriers have risen. Let's see how life is.

* * *

**AWAKE AND ALIVE, EPISODE 4: MYSTERIES OF THE HEART AND MIND**

* * *

Tails woke up slowly, groaning a bit, but smiling. He jumped out of his small bed and stretched his fully healed torso.

'Unicorn magic can do wonders!' He thought. Tails ear flicked, hearing something in the kitchen. He guessed that Spike must be making breakfast and went to help him. Instead, Tails was greeted by Twilight cooking what appeared to be pancakes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Tails asked in a panicked tone. Twilight looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's just. Your _cooking breakfast_! That has never happened before!" Twilight threw a pancake at Tails face in irritated humor.

"Shut up. I just... Felt like giving Spike a break. My number one assistant needs a break every once in a while. Tails pulled the pancake off his face and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm... This is HORRIBLE!"

"W-What?!" Twilight said, shocked. Tails laughed.

"Just kidding. This is actually very good. To be honest, this is one of the best pancakes I've ever had. It is dry though..." Tails walked over to the table and sat down. "May I have a plate and some syrup?"

* * *

After breakfast, Tails and Twilight went over to Applejack's to check on the apple supply.

"Hey Applejack!" Tails greeted. "How's it going?" Applejack stopped what she was doing, which was bucking apples, and turned to them with a smile.

"All's right well, thanks fer askin'." She said. Tails then frowned and started to look around.

"Is... Your sister around?" Tails asked nervously.

"No. Applebloom and the rest of the crusaders are out crusadin'." Tails breathed a sigh of relief. The fillies got over Tails and became friends with him, but Tails still felt nervous around him. He was not some discovery.

"So Applejack." Twilight said. "Are you getting all the apples harvested?" Applejack nodded.

"I already got half!" She chirped.

"But it's only 11:15!" Tails said, amazed.

"Ah know." Applejack said proudly. Tails clapped his hands in approval.

"Bra-vo" He said.

"Oh, Stop it now." Applejack said, giggling. "Your such a charmer, you are."

"Thank you. Mother taught me well." Tails said.

"We... Really should get going." Twilight said in a rather annoyed tone. Tails watched as she quickly turned and trotted away.

"Huh... What was that all about?" Tails wondered out loud. He then started running after her, waving bye to Applejack. Tails used his tails to rush up to Twilight and stopped her.

"Twilight, why did you do that?" Tails asked her.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You suddenly just wanted to get away from one of your best friends. That isn't normal, not even in my world."

"It's... I don't know. I just felt really uncomfortable and had to get away."

"Uncomfortable? What made you so un-" Tails suddenly fell down in pain. Twilight gasped and went to him.

"Tails! What's wrong?!" She said, scared.

"M-My stomach... My stomach..."

* * *

**_Tails_ _P.O.V._**

* * *

Everything is so dark... why is everything so dark?...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Ouch... Wait... Was that...

"I put him out of his miserable life, you irritating bug."

It can't be.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

*Slam* *Crash* *Rumble*

What's going on?

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

* * *

Tails felt the pain vanish as he struggled to get up.

"Oh thank Celestia your all right!" Twilight said, smiling. A tear flowed down her eye.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed for a few minutes and I was scared you were having some kind of heart attack. Your heart rate was going fast." Tails looked at her for a moment, then placed his hand on his chest. His eyes widened at the speed his heart was beating.

"This is highly illogical." Tails muttered. "Twilight, I need to do something. I'll see you at your library later, O.K." Tails quickly took to the skies, leaving a confused Twilight standing on the path to Ponyville.

'Well... I guess I can go to Rarity's. I haven't seen her for a few days.' Twilight thought. 'Besides, maybe she can explain to me what's going on.' Twilight charged her horn and teleported to Rarity's.

* * *

Rarity got quite a shock when Twilight popped up in front of her. In fact, let me explain what happened. Rarity was minding her own business, putting some of her latest dresses on her ponnequins and before she could put the last dress on one, Twilight popped up right in front of her. Rarity was scared so badly that she accidentally shoved the last dress on Twilight. Twilight, being caught off guard by this, started squirming. She tore the dress with her wings, which caused cloth to be frown around. A particularly large piece landed over Opal, which made the cat jump up and run around, looking like a little blind ghost. She ran into Rarity, who had just recovered from Twilight's appearance, was knocked back and frown down the stairs. Twilight ran after her, scared for her friend. She, though, didn't notice Opal had stopped there and tripped over her, causing Twi to fall down the stairs after Rarity. Twilight fell on top of Rarity, knocking the wind out of both of them. After that little episode, both ponies were able to calm themselves and sit at the table.

"Sorry about that whole... thing, Rarity." Twilight apologized again. That was the fourth time she said sorry.

"It's alright dear. No major harm done. Just... one ruined dress that had so much work put into it." Rarity said, her left eye twitching.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Twilight said.

"Is there a reason why your here, Twilight? I mean, I don't mind having a princess over, but there must be a reason."

"Well, I just... I haven't seen you in a while and thought I'd drop by to say hi." Twilight said.

"It's sounds like there's more to it."

"Well..." Twilight sighed. "I've recently been feeling weird and thought you could help." Rarity blinked a bit, then gave a small smile.

"Well I'm flattered you'd come to me for help. I may not be a doctor, but I'll see what I can do. Tell me what's wrong." Rarity told her friend.

"Well, I've been feeling something strange in my chest area and it causes me to act... irrational."

"How strange. But familiar. Please continue."

* * *

Tails had put the papers down and grabbed a new one from the table drawer. He went to a doctor's office and asked permission to see all the data they had and any possible Disease or condition manual that he could research. Sadly, he had little to work with, some being what he already knew and some being completely random, strange conditions only ponies could get. He wrote down the possible problems he could be facing and laid the paper down beside him.

"I'll need to research this further if I'm to get my answer." Tails said. He gathered his papers, being enough to be a report, and left the room. He entered a waiting area, where a pony doctor sat, waiting for him.

"I've gotten all I need. Thank you Dr. Hooves." Tails said. Dr. Hooves smiled and stood up. he gave Tails a hand-to-hoof shake.

"I'm glad we could be of service, though I wish you would have let us examine you." He said.

"Sorry, but I'm a special case. Maybe someday, I'll let you take notes, but for now, I must figure this out. It may help explain what's going on." Tails said, waving as he left the building. As soon as he did, he saw a friend walk up to him.

"Oh! Hi Bon-Bon. What are you doing here?" Tails asked the beige pony.

"Oh, I'm just coming for a check-up. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was researching a small problem. Nothing to concern you."

"Oh, O.K. then. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks. I hope you pass your check-up with flying colors!"

"Thanks." She said cheerfully, trotting inside. Tails started up his tails and took off towards the library.

* * *

"I HAVE WHAT?!" Twilight screamed loudly. Rarity rubbed her ears and repeated herself.

"You seem to have a crush on Tails. Everything you said points to it." Rarity said. "You felt spaced out around him, you seem to like was he likes, he is just as smart as you, probably more. You disliked it when Applejack and Tails talked to each other in an almost flirtatious manner, you became really worried when he collapsed, which I can understand, but in the time of five minutes, you began to cry over him. Twilight, you have a crush."

"But why so quickly?! Liking another pony requires time, emotional thoughts, accidental romantic events, a deep sto-" Rarity put her hoof over Twilight's mouth.

"Sweetie, not everything is like a story. Sometimes it can happen as quick as one of Pinkie Pie's outbursts. Just relax and accept it." Rarity said. Twilight pondered a bit, then nodded slowly.

"I better get back to the library." Twilight said as she teleported.

* * *

"Tails! Did you find what you were looking for?" Twilight asked. Tails looked at her and put on a pretty good fake smile.

"I sure did." He said.

"Well that's good... Um..." Twilight shifted a bit. "Well... Uh..." Tails looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you feeling O.K.?" He asked.

"Oh just fine. I'll be in my room... if you need me." She said, rushing upstairs. Tails looked up the stairs, a funny smile on his muzzle.

"She can be so weird sometimes." He then frowned. "I hope my problem doesn't mess up this life. I like my new friends." He sat down, looking over his diagnostics.

"I have four possibilities why I'm here and having these weird visions. I could have been killed and sent to another world. I could have been severally hurt and my spirit has crossed a vortex. That spear could have been induced with some kind of power, which caused me to transport here. Finally..."

"The spear might have had Ketamine on it. I could be trapped in a hallucinating state, living... in a fake world."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It does seem kind of rushed, but I wanted to get something posted, and the Power of Song is what I'm trying to update. Who knew such a small, [REDACTED] story could need so much thought put into it. Anyway, there is one and a half references in this chapter.

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	6. A Date to Remember

_**TWO DAY'S LATER**_

Tails was enjoying his pancakes, always loving Twilight's cooking (Even though this is only the second time he's eaten Twilight's food.) when he noticed something... off. The table was his size, he didn't need to bend a bit to eat. He also noticed he wasn''t in Twilight's house at all.

"Mornin' little bro." Tails spun around and saw Sonic walk in and sit down in the seat on the opposite side of Tails.

"S-Sonic?!" Tails sputtered. "H-How did you..."

"What's wrong? Man, you've been acting weird ever since we took down Eggman." Sonic bit into a pancake from his plate. "Your lucky I kicked that harpoon out the way just before it hit you." Tails was baffled.

Did everything that happen just... never happened?

* * *

**AWAKE AND ALIVE, EPISODE 5: A DATE TO REMEMBER**

* * *

Tails looked at Sonic, eye's wide, for a good few minutes before he was able to say a single word.

"U-Uhh... I thought the harpoon hit me?" Tails said, scratching his head in confusion.

"It did." Twilight's voice said. Tails looked to his left, then to his right. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating again. He stopped and opened his eyes to see everything like Twilight's kitchen. Twilight was standing on the opposite side of the table, Spike on her back. Both were looking at him funny.

"What else could have punctured your stomach." Twilight finished.

"Dude, are you feeling O.K.?" Spike asked. "Your starting to sweat and you haven't moved for like ten minutes." Tails wiped his forehead and sure enough, it was covered in sweat.

"I... Think I was just hallucinating again..." Tails told them, feeling weird.

"Hallucinating again? About what?" Twilight asked.

"Uh... That I was in Sonic's kitchen, eating breakfast." Tails told them. "He told me that he stopped the harpoon, and have been acting strange ever since then."

"Whoa... That sounded... Kinda boring, actually." Spike said.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded. "He saw everything that happened to him be shown as a lie, then shown that it was all a lie!"

"So his lie was lying to him?"

"No, it was... AHH! Now I'm confused." Twilight growled. Tails laughed a bit, then proceeded to eat the food he forgot he had.

"Anyway... Tails?" Twilight said, becoming quiet.

"Hmm? What is it?" Tails asked.

"Well... I-I'm not really doing anything today. If your free, w-would you like to hang out?" She asked, then proceeded to look down so she could hide her face. Tails smiled warmly at her.

"Sure, if nothing comes up. I'd love to hang out." He said. Twilight looked up, her face brightened up.

"R-Really?! O.K., It's a date!" Before Tails could question those last words, Twilight bolted towards her room upstairs, knocking Spike off half way up, and slammed the door shut once she was inside. Spike tumbled down the stairs and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Spike?!" Tails said worriedly, getting up and rushing over to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts..." Spike mumbled, his head spinning around. Tails held back a chuckle at the sound of Spikes voice and the way he was handling his injure. After that, Spike saw Tails walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I'm going outside for a little. I'll give Twilight enough time to handle... whatever she has to up there. She seems to need it." Tails told him. "I'll be back around..." Tails looked at a nearby clock. It read 11:08. "Twelve. That should be enough time."

* * *

Tails and Spike sat down inside Sugar Cube Corner, waiting for twelve to arrive.

"So, how was it, living and serving Twilight since birth?" Tails asked.

"Oh, it was tiresome at first, but I looked up to Twilight like a mom back then. I ended up seeing her as a close friend, becoming an assistant instead of a servant." Spike told him.

"Huh, that's odd."

"Why? It's normal in this world."

"No, not that. I... I Just left Twilight's. How did you and me end up here so quick?! I know I just left the library!"

* * *

Tails opened his eyes to see that he was indeed, still in the doorway to Twilight's library.

"Dude, you've been standing there for like two minutes." Spike said from behind him. "Are you gonna move or what?"

"Y-Yeah, see ya."

Tails left and started walking towards Sugar Cube Corner, making sure he watches his surroundings. He didn't want whatever that was happening again.

After a few minutes, Tails came across a corner. It seemed to be an antique shop. That, or a jewelry shop. Either way, it displayed some lovely gems and furniture. Tails was right in front of the door when it busted open. A stallion came rushing out, bag on his back, and knocked Tails over. He didn't say anything, no sorry or nothing, as he bolted down the sidewalk. A few seconds later, while Tails was getting up, a much older stallion ran outside, looked at the pony running.

"THIEF!" He yelled. Tails quickly realized what happened and ran towards the criminal.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Tails yelled. He used his Tails to pick up speed, catching up to him. When he was just inches from him, the stallion turned around and looked at Tails in annoyance.

"Stupid freak diamond dog." He growled under his breath. Tails, though, heard him perfectly and became enraged.

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" Tails yelled, tackling the stallion. The beg spilled over as Tails pinned the unlucky thief. "You better remember that." The older pony came rushing over, breathing hard. He saw Tails and the thief, then his bag of stolen goods.

"Thanks you... Strange being. I'm in your dept. for saving my merchandise." He said, slowly picking the gems up. Tails finally got a good look at the ponies before him.

The thief was a grey pony, earth pony to be exact. He seemed like a regular crook, so Tails paid no mind to him. The stallion who Tails just helped was dark red, with a darker shade of it for his mane. He had a mustache and beard that showed his age, and gold eyes. His cutie mark was that of a knife and a green emerald. Behind him, a younger pony came rushing down. It was a earth mare that was bright orange with a long, wavy mane. She had yellow eyes and a jewelry box for a cutie mark.

"Grandpa, did you stop the criminal?" She asked. She looked over to Tails, who kept the criminal pinned.

"This strange lad did." Her grandpa said. "What's your name, son?"

"My name's Tails, and you're welcome." Tails told them.

* * *

Tails had helped pick up the gems that fell out and had brought them back to the store. The store was like an antique shop, with more gems and stuff.

"I thank you again for what you did. If there' anything at all we can do for you, you just let us know." The old stallion said.

"Anytime, Mr..." Tails realized he didn't know the stallions name.

"Oh, my apologize. My name is Gem Cutter. This is my young grandfilly, Jewly"

"Grandfilly? Grandpa, I'm 14! I'm not some filly." She said, annoyed. Gem Cutter rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." He said. "Anyway, I hope we can meet again, Tails. And under better circumstances than the past event that just took place."

"Of course." Tails said, smiling.

"Me too." Jewly said. "Your me and my grandpa's hero! And a cute one at that."

"C-Cute?"

"Uh-hu." She said. She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving farther into the store. Tails blushed, which got a chuckle out of Gem Cutter.

"She's a lively one. She seems to like you." He laughed. "The mares in my family always try to seduce the heroic stallions."

"Huh." Was all Tails said. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost twelve. " I have to go! I got plans." He said, turning around to leave. Just before he did, he saw three beautiful purple gems on a stand. It reminded him of Twilight.

"Hmm... Anyway by!" Tails said, rushing outside.

"See you, Tails." Gem Cutter said.

* * *

Tails made it back to Twilight's just in time to see an unexpected surprise. Twilight, who was just coming down the stairs, had a purple dress on. Tails was shocked, thinking Twilight would never put a dress on. Even Spike, who was sitting on the couch, had is jaw to the floor.

"Hi Tails! Are you ready to go." She asked, smiling.

"Uh... Yeah. Why are you wearing a dress?" Tails asked. Twilight blushed a bit and shuffled her hoof.

"Just thought I should look nice while were out in Ponyville... If that's O.K." She said. Truth be told, she didn't just where it so she could be pretty for Ponyville. Duh. After her talk with Rarity, Twilight had realized she did indeed have a crush on the fox. At first, she didn't know what to do, but after some reading and a little more advice from Rarity, she decided to let her heart be the guide. She'll need to thank Rarity for the advice later.

She also needs to thank Rarity for the dress she was wearing.

'She looks real pretty in that dress. It's amazing she has no stallion dating her.' Tails thought. 'In fact, she is actually... kinda beautiful... What? No, I can't be getting thoughts like that! I'm a fox from another world! Oh well, I wonder what we're gonna be doing on this 'date' anyway.' Tails was so wrapped up in thought, he didn't notice that Twilight had grabbed his hand and was already half-way down the sidewalk.

"H-huh?" Tails mumbled, looking around. "S-So... Where are we going, Twilight?" Tails asked the unicorn.

"I don't know. I believe we should start off getting something to eat. What do you say?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Tails was feeling very uncomfortable now. Here he was in a fancy restaurant with a well-dressed mare and him in gloves and sneakers. Even worse, he was a fox that moved on two feet and had hands, along with two tails. Yeah, some of Ponyville knew him, but some didn't and some that did didn't like him. They sat near a window, waiting for a waiter to take their order, and Tails felt utterly nervous.

"All these Ponies are looking at me funny!" He said in a quiet, childish voice, shaking a bit.

"Oh don't worry about them Tails." Twilight said, trying to comfort him. "It's what you think that matters." Tails was still shaking, but managed to put on a fake smile as the waiter finally came. He was a silver pegasus, with a bow-tie and such clothing that most waiters wear.

"What may I get you, Ms. Sparkle and..." He took a good look at Tails. "Sir..."

"I'll have a flower salad." Twilight said.

"I'll just have some water and a fruit salad." Tails said. The waiter nodded and trotted away. He didn't think they could hear him, but Tails could.

"She decided to go out with on of her experiments. It was only a matter of time." The waiter muttered. Tails frowned instantly. Twilight saw this.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing. Just some aggravating pony who needs to keep his thoughts to himself." Tails told her. "Besides, who cares what they think, right?" Twilight smiled.

"Glad to hear it." She said. Their plates arrived quickly, making Tails happy that he'll get to eat some lunch. Honestly, he had nothing all day! Well, except for pancakes, but still! He was hungry! He still remembered his manners, eating slowly and neatly, but he was still eating up a lot of his food quickly. Twilight didn't want him to finish this quickly just before they here, so she tried to make some small talk.

"So... How was your day so far, Tails?" She asked him. Tails took a sec to stop eating and answer.

"Well, it was petty neat. I met some new friends. Gem Cutter and Jewly. Jewly was really sweat and Gem Cutter was very nice. He owns an antique/jewelry shop somewhere around town." Tails told her.

"Oh, really? How did you meet them."

"Oh, I saved their store form a robber." Bad time to say that, for Twilight had a mouth full of water. She spat it across the table and right into Tails' face.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled. The whole restaurant looked at them, but then when back to their own food like nothing happened. She blushed out of embarrassment, but still held a firm gaze at Tails.

"What do you mean you saved them from a robber?" She asked the wet fox.

"The guy ran out with some jewels and I stopped him. Plain as that. No need to shoot water at me." Tails said, wiping his face off.

"Sorry, but crimes are rare in Ponyville. I didn't expect... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, lets just enjoy the food."

* * *

After eating, Tails decided to go to the park. Of course, Twilight thought that the dress was too... Civilized for the park, so she teleported the cloth home. Both went down the path in the park, coming across a pond and a bench. Tails noticed too familiar ponies on that bench.

"Hey Lyra! Hey Bon-Bon!" Tails called to them. Both looked over and waved. Tails waved back, Twilight following.

"Hello girls. It's been a while." Twilight said.

"It sure has! What are you two doing at the park?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Were just enjoying the a day out, that's all." Tails said. Twilight looked down with a glum look that did not go unnoticed by Tails.

"Yeah. Just a day out." She said with a small, yet lying smile. Lyra nodded and looked at Tails.

"How has life been, Tails." She asked, looking at Tails, or more specifically, his hands.

"I... Uh... I've been doing great." Tails said, waving his hand around. He watched as Lyra followed them like a mouse looking at cheese. "Living at Twilights has the advantage of books, so I'm never bored." He said. This made Lyra look up from her trance and stare at Twilight.

"Your living at Twilights?" She asked. She then mumbled something under her breath that not even Tails could hear. She pulled Bon-Bon's hoof and stated to trot away.

"It was nice meeting ya again, but we got some stuff to do." She said.

"We do?" Bon-Bon managed to say, being dragged off. Tails and Twilight both looked in confusion. Tails just shrugged it off and sat down on the bench. Twilight followed and sat beside him. Both watched nature put on its show and Tails sighed.

"It reminds me of home." He said. "I know my kind are civilized and such, but we still keep in touch with nature." He said. he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering his past.

* * *

Tails watched his younger self fly around, trying to keep up with Sonic. Sonic, enjoying watching Tails try and catch him, darted to the left, causing Tails to hit a tree. He growled and flew faster towards the hedgehog.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Tails laughed/yelled at his friend.

"Good times." The older Tails said. He remembered this well. But something was off. He noticed a dark hole near the tree he crashed into. It wasn't there before. He walked over to it while his memory of Sonic and his game of tag continued. He bent down and looked through it. Tails couldn't see anything, so he bent down further. Suddenly, he felt something push him down into the hole. He turned to see his younger self and a younger Sonic smile evilly at him. The hole closed, sealing Tails within there. He hit a floor, but it was too dark to see what kind of floor it was, or what room he was in. Suddenly, a dim light came on, showing Tails the horrors before him. It was an army of Ponies, covered in a dark mist. They all had dark eyes and evil smiles. A dark version of Twilight came out of the crowd and looked at Tails.

"It's time we end this. Goodby, you stupid little pest. She said. All the ponies charged forward, and all Tails could do was stand there.

"But Twilight..." He mumbled as he started to cry.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL!"

* * *

"TAILS!" Twilight yelled, shock as Tails fell down crying. She quickly picked him up and looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"Tails? Are you O.K.? What's wrong?" She asked, hoping to help. Tails, trying to get his crying down, looked up at her. He couldn't keep it down though. He continued crying as Twilight patted his back, comforting him. After a while, Tails managed to stop crying.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong now?" She asked. Tails nodded and told her about the memory and how it all went downhill. Her eyes widened when Tails got to the part about the ponies and how she tried to kill him. She did the only thing she could think of to help comfort him. She did what her dad used to do to her and kissed his forehead. Tails blushed and looked at Twilight, who was also blushing. Before she could say anything, Tails hugged her.

"Thank you Twilight." He said. She smiled and hugged back.

'... I... Need to do something for Twilight. She deserves something for this.' Tails thought to himself. He let go of Twilight and told her to stay there until he got back. He flew quickly towards Gem Cutters store, which was thankfully still open. Tails flew in, surprising Gem Cutter.

"Tails, my boy! You sure do visit quick." He said. He then noticed Tails face. "Are you alright, Tails. You look like you've been crying."

"It's not important." Tails said. "I was wondering if I could cash in that favor you said you owe me." Gem Cutter nodded, smiling.

"Of course. What do you want?" He asked.

"Well, when I left the store, I saw some purple gems that reminded me of a special friend. I was wondering if you could make a necklace for me." Gem Cutter nodded as Tails picked the gems up and gave them to Gem Cutter.

* * *

_**30 MINUTES**** LATER**_

* * *

Tails rushed up from behind Twilight, who was still in the park, and slipped a gold necklace around her neck.

"W-What?" She said, caught off-guard by the sudden slip of the necklace around her neck. She picked the base up and looked at it, amazed and shocked at the gems that matched her cutie mark. She turned and looked at Tails, surprised.

"What is this, Tails?" She asked.

"It's a thank you gift for comforting me." he said. Twilight smiled a bit, tearing up, and wrapped herself around Tails again, hugging him tightly.

"T-Thank you! This must have cost a fortune!" She said.

"Not a penny, actually. But if it did, I still would have bought it for you." He said. Both stayed hugging, enjoying the moment. Tails felt something tug at his heart. It was a feeling he hasn't felt before, but it was familiar.

Whatever it was, he liked it.

* * *

_**NIGHTTIME**_

* * *

In Celestia's castle, under a half sun, half moon table, a dark cloud seeped through the top of it. If you could hear closely, you could hear glass breaking.

*_SMASH_*

Ponyville is about to be taken from the inside.

* * *

I rushed at the end, I admit it! But this was so good and I needed to update it. I hope you liked this. Even if it was rushed at the end.

Fav and Follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
